


Tryst in the Woods

by SilverIntent



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Cream Pie, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, Elf, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Furry, Gender or Sex Swap, Interspecies Sex, M/M, Missionary Position, Multi, Other, Rough Sex, Roughness, Rutting, Shapeshifting, Size Difference, Size Kink, Tauren - Freeform, Tauren male - Freeform, Vaginal Sex, blood elf female
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-21 21:27:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30028083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverIntent/pseuds/SilverIntent
Summary: This is a collection of stories depicting my warlock, who is pretty gender fluid and enjoys using magic to portray themself in various shapes or genders. The characters in these stories are of my own making, and no other players will have their characters depicted without consent or involvement. These short stories are separate from the main plot, partly because I want to actively delve into the world of Warcraft without the 'distraction' of porn, but that might change later. Chapters are individual pieces, unless otherwise mentioned in the notes.
Relationships: Tauren / Elf, Tauren Male / Blood Elf Female





	1. Tryst in the Woods

Lohite gripped the blonde elf’s curvaceous hips as he grinds his semi-hard shaft against her, giving a rumbling moan in anticipation of what she promised. He caught the scent of her heat, of her own need. “Are you … _certain_ about this, Jac?” 

“I want to feel that tongue of yours, first…” The feeling of his large hands at her waist, the pressure of that girth rubbing needily against her heart-shaped ass made her wet. Despite her form being polymorphed, she spared no expense in making it true to reality. Instead of a raging hard on that would throb and twitch, she had a carnal ache inside of her and an innate need to be plowed. Her cunt was no different than if she had been truly born a woman, if only a bit more durable in the long run. Magic had a versatile use, whether alchemical or purely arcane. 

The tauren bull huffed a little, easing his grip and pulling back. He palmed his thickening cock with one hand, while he used the other to brace himself against the bedding of their tent. He lowered his muzzle down. 

“Lay on your back,” Loh murmured, but found that the elf already moved to her side, then back with feline grace. Without waiting for a response, he lowered his head and started to lavish her with his mouth. She groped her chest with one hand while the other moved to grip one of the Tauren’s horns as she felt his tongue swipe along her slit, watching his tongue as he worked. She used that grip to beckon him closer. 

“Graze on me, Loh. Taste my fruit and have me.” She moaned teasingly, lustfully arching her back as she felt his tongue part her nether lips.

He left his thickening cock alone, using both hands to now hold the elf by her thighs, spreading her gently as his mouth worked. He didn’t bother responding with words. He probed his thick, prehensile tongue past her folds, nuzzling his nose against her cunt the deeper he delved that tongue. Her gasps and keening moans encouraged him, making his thrusting tongue curl and move quicker. Her keening moans heightened as he went, making her buck her hips gently against his mouth, restrained by his grip. 

“Fuuck,” Jaclyn hissed between and moans. Her fluids came more easily as he ravished her, mingling with his saliva. She snaked a hand down, rubbing her clit as he tongue-fucked her. “Dammmn the Light!” 

Loh gave a rumbling moan of his own, drawing the thick, black tongue from her sex and drawing it over her parted folds. “Do you want me to stop?” 

She heard the sarcasm in his voice, almost mewling her complaint. “D-don’t stop, not yet.”

He grinned a bit bashfully, but complied and leaned his head back down. He nosed aside her hand as he kissed her clit, then enclosing it in his mouth to suckle and swirl his tongue against it. This was rewarded by the sudden arch and spasm in her frame, the sharp inhale of breath and thick, lustful moan as she came. He didn’t stop, though. He licked the nectar from her cunt, then delved that tongue past her folds for a second round. A sheen of sweat laced her bare frame, her eyes rolled back and squeezed shut as she rode the first orgasm of the night. She chewed her bottom lip, panting. Another twitch of her body told him that his tongue’s tip swept past the desired spot in her heat, signaling to him where he should direct his efforts. He unintentionally bore down on her a bit, pressing her legs against her chest and essentially folding her in half as his tongue probed deeper.

Her moans came more wantonly, trembling beneath him as she felt that tongue work her insides with gusto. “Ooooh _gods_ ,” she moaned. “ _T-there, please!_ ”

She nearly reached that ecstasy a second time and was about to go over, but his tongue stopped and left her bereft. His tongue withdrew, much to her dismay. It slithered out as he lifted his head, a trail of saliva connected his mouth to her womanhood as he peered down to her. He let one thigh go to palm his aching shaft. “Do you feel ready, now?”

Her fel-tinged eyes swept over his frame, peering at his thickening cock as he stroked from semi-flared head to mid-way of his shaft. “Mmm...sure, let’s get on with it.” 

Loh sat up as much as the tent would allow as he shifted, pulling her along the fabrics of their bedding and pillows to better position the crown of his cock against her thoroughly soaked womanhood. A slight lean of his weight forward had him pressed against her parted folds, feeling his head press in gradually .. and he eased back. “Mm...wait,” he rumbled, reaching for one of his bags. She spread her legs a bit more while she waited, watching him sift through the bag for something. 

“Don’t feel confident, Loh?” She teased, watching him uncork a bottle with his teeth and pour sensual oils into his palm. “How kind of you…” 

He rolled his eyes some while he started to lather the fluid on his shaft, lathering the head and spreading it further along his girth. “I am a gentle soul,” he smiled as he put aside the bottle and resumed his position. 

The oils gave a pleasing warmth that stirred him on, pressing his weight forward. A loud, lustful moan proclaimed his entry as the flaring crown of his cock pressed past her entrance. His own moan was deep and carnal, pausing in his movements as he led her legs around his waist, bracing both of his hands to either side of her body. Her panting was accented with moans as she felt the ridge of his head rub her inner walls, arching her back to better accommodate her lover as she felt his shaft press inward. Each inch he pressed in, he gave her a moment for her body to adjust. Her grip tightened a bit on the bases of his antlers, using it as leverage as he started to move and press her against the bedding. She might have been smaller in this form, but she wasn’t fragile by any means.

His hips pressed in and drew out slowly to start with, but as he settled into his routine his speed picked up. Squelching sounds of their movements filled their tent, accented by the _plap-plap_ of skin against skin. Her moans were animalistic and loud, hissed between each time he sheathed into her womanhood. The way her body clenched his girth drove him _wild_. He leaned his head down a bit, lavishing her neck with the same tongue that fucked her moments ago, suckling hard to leave marks on her fair skin.

Magic aided her, feeling the underlying tingling as the spell helped to accommodate Loh as he drove her against piled bedding and cushions. She crooned between her lustful moans and panting as she felt his kisses draw along her throat, lost in the carnal lust and need. She let a hand rest over her lower stomach, feeling his girth fill her at every inward thrust and causing a spasm ripple through her body.

"You...are," he cut himself off as he buried himself in her heat, his thrusts growing a bit rougher than he meant for her. "My mate, my temptress…"

She rolled her head to the side, arching her back impulsively as his thick cock buried in her. His words registered and she grinned coyly. "I-I certainly … c-can be."

Loh huffed and groaned, feeling his own orgasm approaching quickly. He stopped his thrusts despite his desire to pound her wildly and pulled back. 

"On your knees," his gruff tone was loving, but it gave no real room for protest. She whined as he slowed, trembling gently as she felt his girth retreat and his flared crown making a messy, wet noise as it was pulled from her body. She laid flat on her back for a moment as she gathered her strength, then languidly shifting to her hands and knees. As she positioned herself, he applied more of the warming lubricant to his massive cock. He grabbed one of her hips as he positioned his flared tip to her stretched hole and pressed in. Her body gave less resistance to his girth this time, helped with more oil that made his reentry slick and quick. 

Her body clenched on him as he used her for his cock's sheath, a shuddering moan slipped past her parted lips. "Fuck me, Loh. Show me how much...you want me, _need me._ "

He gave a gruff rumble of compliance as both hands gripped her waist, his pace taking little time to resume as he fucked her with more urgent need. The noises of wet skin slapping together heightened in tandem with her renewed lustful cries, only then pulling her petite body into each of his rougher thrusts that sent quaking spasms through her.

" _Y-yes, fuuuck me!_ " Jaclyn cried out as he slammed himself against her cervix, making her arch and moan out wildly. It might not be truly real, but art imitates life and the disguised warlock keened as her partner pounded her womanhood with renewed vigor. Before she could say a word, an orgasm ripped through her and she seized up and cried out.

That cry pushed the Tauren druid over the edge of his own orgasm as he pound into her, his thrusts grew erratic as he slammed in. He gripped her hard as he abruptly seized over her, holding himself deep as he came thick ropes of his hot seed hard into her cunt. 

As he rode his orgasm, the occasional buck into her trembling frame made her whimper and moan with carnal lust. She could feel each throbbing twitch as his cock unloaded his seed into her womb, filling her up. A wave of fatigue swept through her and she sighed blissfully.

"Are you mine, now?" He gave a rumbling growl into her ear, drawing his tongue around one to bring the tip into his mouth to suck, much to the pleasure of his elf. He let it go moments later as he nuzzled the side of her head. "Do you need to rest?"

"Yes, I-I am...and yes." She trembled in his grip, only kept upright on her knees by him. She was his for the time being, knowing that he might feel differently once her magic ran its course. "Just a little rest, I promise.."

He slipped his arms around her as he lowered their entwined frames to the messy bedding and pillows, not quite unsheathing himself from her body just yet. He wanted her to feel him ever present in her, and only as he felt himself soften in her womanhood did he gradually pull out and settle beside her.

Jaclyn's moaning and panting quelled as she relaxed in his arms, feeling her body full and sore. She could feel his seed ooze from her cunt, creamed and overflowing. Her trembling hand slipped down and rubbed her overly stimulated clit, drawing a finger along her entrance to feel his fluids seep from her. She would be bruised and sore later, but she didn't mind it.

\--------

An hour or so later she woke gently in his massive, furred arms. Her polymorph persisted and she could tell she still had quite a bit of time with Lohite in her female form. She wiggled gingerly until she faced him, drawing her hand down his muscled form until she could fondle his flaccid cock. He stirred at her touch and she flashed him a wide, sultry grin. 

"You do not tire easily," Loh rumbled as he nuzzled the side of her head. "Do you ache for me, still?"

"I am not done with you," she purred to him, her hand stroking his stirring manhood. "Lay on your back, and I will lead."

"You… are a minx," he rumbled with amusement, no hint of cruelty in his tone to her. Lohite shifted onto his back, reaching to gently caress the soft curve of her hip and thigh before she slipped further down and out of reach. She smiled knowingly as she shifted to straddle his legs, not yet positioning herself to mount him yet. She drew out her caressing touch along his shaft, enjoying how readily the tauren was stiffening in her grasp. Leaning down, she started to lavish her tongue along his semi-flared ridge, swirling her slick appendage along his tip and exploring him more intimately than before. 

She gave a teasing moan, "You have an exquisite taste, Lohite…"

He gave a breathy chuckle, now taking her beauty in more fully than before. She was petite and curvaceous, but all he ever really knew before were women of his race. She was exotic to him, a temptation from the mundane of his everyday life. Her blonde hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail, her fair complexion was flushed red from earlier romping but that did little to detract from her beauty. Her face was freckled beneath her fel-touched eyes, her full lips parted as she worshiped him with pleasing attention. He groaned, his cock gave a throb in her hands.

She smiled devilishly, seeing his eyes devour her. "Cat got your tongue, dear?"

"I am fortunate to have met you when I did," he murmured. "I doubt you would have humored me under any other circumstance."

"I am merely pursuing my interests, and you happened to pique mine." 

She let her words trail off as she went about to suck along the underside of his cock, rubbing him thoroughly until his pillar of flesh was ready. She crawled over him and straddled his lap, his cock protruding through her thighs as she uncorked the vial of sensual oil to lather him up. She applied a little of it to her own heat, despite still being wet with his last load of seed. 

Her hands guided his flared head between her thighs and eased her weight onto him, gasping out as she felt his crown pop past her opening and rubbed her inner walls. She welcomed his hands to hold her and stabilize her as she let gravity slide her down his girth. She bit her bottom lip as she braced her hands on his abdomen and lifted her lower half up. The descent was quicker this time and his grip tightened on her as she started to bounce on his girth. She ground her hips down and swirled them in a circular motion, earning her an impatient buck up into her heat. "Is this too slow, Loh?"

"Yes," he croaked out. "May I help?"

"Mmmm...very well," she sighed softly in a mock pout. 

His grip moved from her hips to smooth to the low point of her back and grabbed her supple, heart-shaped ass. He lifted her clean off his shaft and held her close as he moved them around, pinning his mate again to the bedding beneath them with a firm, large hand on her chest. She wiggled teasingly beneath him, lifting her chin up in a smug grin. He gave a rumbling chuckle, lifting the hand that pinned her to help guide his shaft to her hole. Without much hesitation this time around, he pressed his weight forward and thrust himself into her waiting cunt as she arched her back, curving her hips to welcome him greedily into her body. 

She didn’t need to voice her demands, for as soon as he buried himself near to the hilt of his cock, he pulled back and started to thrust quickly into her. Fluid from before helped lubricate her inner walls, being squeezed out each time he buried his cock inside of her. She tried to shift beneath him, but his pinning hand returned to keep her upper half still as he pound into her.

Slapping of wet, bare skin resumed to resonate from their tent, mingling with the ever gruff growls of Lohite and the whimpering moans of Jaclyn, heedless of any travelers who might hear them or what beasts might be lurking.


	2. Making Amends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One fib leads to another, and the next thing she knew ... there he was, listening to her.

Ardenweald at night was a sight to behold for Lohite, but his mind was elsewhere. He sat on a large rock by the fire pit as he took his shift guarding their camp. His deep blue eyes were fixed on the thick canvas of the door flap, listening for any stirring from within. The smaller tent housed their companion, Iota. He could hear the shaman softly snoring, but he wasn't his focus.

Lohite could hear the soft muttering of his bed mate, unconsciously spoken as Jaclyn fell deeper into sleep and further into a nightmare. As her mutterings grew more clear, he stood from his seat and carefully drew closer. He was supposed to keep an eye out for beasts or hostile company, but he needed to keep an ear out for her. The last time she had a night terror in their company, she awoke screaming and nearly lighting the tent aflame with green fire.

Thankfully, they camped near a lake then… and they discovered their mage was more warlock than they knew before. Now, they were in a dense forest that was dimly lit by bio-luminescence in the local flora.

He didn't distrust her, but he knew she kept quite a bit close and buried within. She was damaged goods, but who wasn't? He had his own skeletons. He was in no way a saint of purity. Only children were ignorant of the world, of the dangers Azeroth endured so frequently that it became commonplace. He knew what desperate people do, to what ends people go to protect loved ones, or how they grieved in isolation. 

The forest was alive, but peaceful. He didn't sense nearby danger. The only risk was Jaclyn, and if her nightmare worsened.

He gave one more scan around their camp before he opened the flap of their tent and went in. He crawled on his knees, sitting by Jaclyn as she started to move in her sleep, hands starting to lash out harmlessly. He carefully picked her up, cradling her in his large, muscled arms as he nuzzled against her neck. 

"Shhh...it will be okay, Jac." Lohite could feel her tense in his arms, like a scared animal filled with fear. 

"[ _Wh-why..?_ ]" She murmured in thalassian as she gave a soft sob, still draped in slumber and not really responding to his words. She instinctively curled in his arms, burying her face into his neck. "[ _I-I'm suh...so sorry._ ]"

Lohite did not know her native tongue.

His arms embraced her a bit more, kissing at the side of her head, warm breath against her ear. "Shhh. It will be okay."

Jaclyn's body gradually relaxed in his arms, stirring a bit more out of sleep. "Hn..?"

He rubbed a big hand over her back soothingly, which brought a moan from her lips. Did she like that? Lohite furrowed his brows some, drawing a line along her spine. She arched her back a bit impulsively against his warm touch. "Jaclyn? Jac?"

Groggily she blinked, nuzzling her head against his absent mindedly. "Yah? What's ...wh-what's wrong?" 

"You were having a nightmare," he rumbled gently in her ear, his voice a bit husky. He settled his arms around her. "I heard you cry out. I am here."

She squinted her eyes a bit from the light bleeding into their tent from the campfire. "I didn't light you on fire, did I?"

He smiled a bit, taking her half-sleepy jab. "No. Just wanted to make you feel safe."

"Can I light a different fire, Loh?" Jaclyn murmured, giving him a soft kiss on the side of his muzzle. She shifted a bit, pressing her scantily dressed self against his lap. "I know just how to do it, too."

Lohite grunted a bit, shifting her in his lap. When she persisted, giving a soft moan as she rocked her hips against his, he gave a lustful groan and held her still. "I am the look out, I-I can't."

She gave Lohite a soft pout, accented with a loft of her brow. "Are you, now?"

He furrowed his brows, drawing his lips into a frown. "You were having a nightmare, Jac."

"Now I am awake, and no longer having it." She gave a dismissive shrug, gesturing to the flap of their tent. "I can keep you company, just give me a moment."

Letting his grip on her ease, he helped her back to their bedding. He left the tent as Jaclyn gathered her robes and dressed. 

He gave a stern look around and listened for any disturbance as he slowly drew his pole arm from his back. He returned to his spot on the flat rock, glancing to the tent to see Jaclyn exit, dressed in her loose-fit robes that some might call skimpy. He thought it merely hung on her sleek frame deliciously, loving how the light shone through the fabric to silhouette her curves as she drew close.

"So. Did I say anything, while you woke me up?" She crossed her arms over breasts, a soft frown curving her lips. "Anything _revealing_?"

"You were crying, saying something in your native tongue." Lohite furrowed his brows, “What haunts your dreams?” 

She looked to the ground as she took a seat by the druid. "I was dreaming about the attack on Silvermoon, on my people as a whole. Much of my family was wiped out. I wasn't physically there, but my brother was. We're estranged, now."

His right hand settled on her left thigh, caressing her gently in a soothing manner. "If I may ask, where were you when it happened?"

She rested her hand on his, gripping it loosely. "I was in Dalaran, at the Academy. I went home as soon as I could, but it was absolute carnage."

Lohite saw her bottom lip tremble despite her efforts to be stoic, gently lifting his right arm to draw her closer into him. "I have heard of the massacre, well after the fact."

She leaned against him, averting her fel-touched gaze. "Death spared no one, and unfortunately my family resided in an estate on the west side of the city."

"And your brother?" He rubbed her shoulder soothingly, leaning down a bit to kiss the top of her blonde head. 

"My brother, he was deeper in the city. He was there when it happened, helping the guards to keep our undead kin outside our gates." She sighed gently, her features soft and her stare beyond him or the wilds of Ardenweald. "He became a fanatic for the Light, we didn’t part on good terms."

"No contact with him?" He placed another kiss to her head, frowning.

"He found out I dabbled in darker magic, and immediately cut ties." She scowled a bit, "It doesn't matter." 

"I understand." He left it at that, pulling back to eye her carefully. "Do you feel better?"

She wiped her face dry, murmuring an apology. She stood and paced around the campfire, clasping her hands behind her back. "I haven't told anyone that in … a long time, but I do. Even a little. Thank you, Loh." 

Lohite gave a warm smile, resting the pole arm against his left shoulder. "Is that why you misled us? Because you thought we wouldn’t travel with you, if you had been upfront?"

“I **didn’t** lie, I am a mage … _and warlock_. I dabble very freely with the knowledge I seek out, doing so carefully.” Jaclyn gave him an incredulous sneer, “Knowledge is about survival."

"My apologies," Lohite rumbled softly, his smile fading. 

"No need," she dismissively waved it off. “I was never good with authority."

Lohite observed her starting to cast, articulating as she hissed dark, unfamiliar words out. His relaxed posture straightened up, a bit unwary as a rift tore open and a demoness of seduction stepped out. It locked eyes with him and flashed a devilish smile.

"For example, demons are a means to an end. They are tools to utilize." She beckoned the Succubus close with a curl of her finger. It seemed eager to answer her call, her cloven hooves carried her quickly to her mistresses’ side. Jaclyn draped an arm around the demoness’ waist, settling a hand on her hip to put them side by side. “This is Aelynn, my Succubus. Right now, I know of a few things she could do for me. Isn’t that right, Aelynn?”

“Always, Mistress… I am here at your whim, at your every beck and call.” The demoness’ voice was a purr as she drew close to Jaclyn, but made no move to actively flirt with her otherwise. She did wink at Lohite. Her skin was a red wine accented with darker maroon along her hands, hooves, and her hair. Her curves are more pronounced than Jaclyn’s, and faint veins of fel were visible in the webbing of her leathery wings as she tucked them behind herself. Her tail flicked a bit here and there, like a cat. “Sometimes, I merely need to be a distraction..”

Lohite’s brows lifted, watching as Jaclyn reached with her free hand to trace Aelynn’s jawline. Her features were sensual in nature, of course. Her lips were lusciously full, curved into that wicked smile. Her eyes were the shape of almonds and as deep as pools of black ink, peering at him suggestively. Horns jutted from her forehead, sleek and dangerous in their own right. Jaclyn’s fingers traced down her neck, curiously watching Lohite’s reaction. “She is a tool to deceive, whether her target is male or female. Or, if I need a double. A simple glamour can have her look like anyone I want.”

“Have you used her skills on us?” Lohite inquired gingerly, suspicion seeping into his words. He stood, moving closer to stand before the pair of women. As he neared the demoness, he felt his perception of her shift unwillingly. Disgust for her twisted into an insidious lust that crept up his spine. His frown shifted into a snarl as he resisted it. “Tell her to stop.”

Jaclyn flicked her wrist, hissing out another word to ensnare the demoness in her hold. He could see the demonic face grimace as Jac willed her to stagger away, sending a sharp pain through her that caused the demoness to cry out. His gaze widened as the temptress's expression worsened to reflect a sudden, great agony. “Your thoughts were twisting, correct? That is a passive aura these specific demons exude… I do not typically bring her out in the company of my friends, for that reason.”

“And you bring demons out often?” Lohite eyed the pained succubus, no longer feeling that ambient influence over him. That eased his concerns some, but watched the demoness regardless.

With another word of demonic and a wave of her hand, it was as if the demoness was made of ash. She disintegrated with each second as fel was drawn out of her and into a sphere of glowing, fel energy that was drawn to her Mistress’ palm. Jaclyn sighed softly as the last traces of her demoness blew away, sacrificed to conjure a healthstone in her palm. "Not often, no. I do not trust demons, Lohite. She isn’t dead, I merely took her essence and sent her soul back to the Nether.”

Lohite frowned some, feeling torn over Jaclyn’s display of power. "This magic is corrupting, and it twists all that it touches… do you not sense evil when you use it?"

"It does corrupt, unfortunately. Only someone with a strong, tempered will could last against the whispering of the Legion." She shrugged her shoulders lightly, appearing a bit sad. "I have heard friends proclaiming that the whispers have gone dormant since Sargeras was defeated, though."

He narrowed his eyes a little at her. "Are you corrupted?"

Jaclyn slipped the healthstone into her potion bag, crossing her arms over her breasts and keeping her eyes locked on his. "I wouldn't call myself corrupted… do you think I am evil, Loh?"

Lohite shook his head, "No, I don't… I am merely _trying_ to understand."

"Would you prefer the truth?" 

"Yes," the druid mulled it over as he turned his attention to their surroundings. He wasn't certain about how he felt, but it was better to figure it out now. "Did you use spells to seduce me, Jaclyn?"

"No, I didn't. That was all me, my interest in you, and your own lust." She frowned again, "If you had beaten me at the start of our trysts, I would have killed you. I despise those who abuse women and children, with a passion that deserves nothing less than total incineration."

“I’m glad you didn’t," Lohite apologetically smiled, glancing at her gold necklace. He couldn’t hold her unblinking stare, feeling as though she peered into his very soul. "Was there anything else you wanted to bring to light?"

"Just one thing, Loh.” Her gaze softened, reaching to touch the tauren’s chest to get his attention. “If... this body were different, would it matter to you?" 

He tilted his head at her question, giving her the benefit of the doubt. "No, I do not think it would matter…"

"Are you certain?" She lovingly brought his hand up to her face, nuzzling slowly against his palm. Lohite brushed his thumb along her face, beneath her left eye. “We’ve been traveling for little over a month, and we’ve slept together about a quarter of the time.” 

“I haven’t regretted any of that, either...I don’t think I will, even after.” The tauren moved his hand to the back of her neck, resting there as he gently put their foreheads together. “Show me this … other thing, and I will speak my mind.”

She closed her eyes briefly, giving a soft whine in her tone. “Okay, good… this polymorph spell is so very close to running its course, and my back is _sore_ …”

“Polymor--” Jaclyn gave him a kiss, silencing his confusion as the air around her shimmered and blurred. She seemed to grow a bit taller, her curves became less pronounced as she grew fit. The spell cloaked her in a bubble of obscurity, but Lohite could tell. He pulled back, watching as her feminine appearance changed to that of a still-sleek looking elf of the opposite gender. However, as this elf settled themselves on the rock beside the campfire, their corruption became _very_ clear. Lohite croaked a bit out of surprise, “ _..Jaclyn?_ ”

“I am Jaclyn… even as I appear to you now, like this.” His voice was still pleasant to the ears, but hesitation bled out. He was nervous, Lohite could tell. Like a rabbit ready to sprint off. From his forehead, burnt umber horns jutted and curved skyward with runes etched in them like those of his succubus’s. His loose-fit robes still hung tantalizing on his frame, Loh noted as his eyes swept over him. “I am Jakkin Cinderborne, and all I said to you of my past was the truth. I am not a demon, although I know how this looks.”

“Like you lied?” Lohite tilted his head as he examined the elf before him, pausing on the discoloration of his right arm and his darkly feathered wings. The druid joined his companion, slinging polearm over shoulder and on his back. “What happened to your arm?”

“That is … a long, personal story I do not want to delve into.” Jakkin absently rubbed his right bicep, grimacing as he recalled the event. “If you desire, I can set up my own tent. I didn’t mean to mislead you, Loh. I didn’t intend to do a _lot_ , in the start."

Lohite gave a brief survey of their surroundings, then leaning in to give the elf’s discolored shoulder a kiss. “Sometimes, you talk too much.” 

The corrupted elf dropped his head and his shoulders shook, as if containing … laughter? His chuckling came meekly, perhaps out of exhaustion. “Mm, yeah… I know.”

Lohite smiled warmly, nudging the elf with his elbow. “Let us go to sleep, then? It’s time for Iota’s shift, I am exhausted from our travels.”

Iota cleared his throat, causing the pair to twist around abruptly to peer at the Vulperan shaman. Jakkin, in particular, had a wild look of surprise and flash of anger. “I’ve… been awake, for a bit.”

The elf seemed to visibly relax when Lohite gently held him by the arm. “Did I wake you up?”

“ _Disenchanting_ your demon woke me up,” Iota snickered nervously. “I wondered why my dream suddenly stopped, and it was getting _good,_ too...”

Lohite rolled his eyes, getting to his feet with a groan. “You can sleep through most things, Iota. I think I heard some beasts at the edges of our camp, but I’m certain the campfire scared them off. Or us talking did.” 

Jak quickly fled to the cover he shared with Lohite, with the druid close behind. He shrugged a little at Iota’s inquisitive look after the elf, pulling the flap of their tent shut.

“I don’t normally travel with others,” Jakkin murmured when Lohite closed the flap to their tent. The elf was carefully pulling his loose-fit robes off, maneuvering his wings through the folds of cloth, looking absolutely meek in this moment when he glanced to the druid. It was an apologetic look.

"Now, you do." Lohite rumbled amicably. A part of him was still awkward, but overall he noted that a lot didn’t really change. "So… do you like to be a man or a woman, Jak?"

"With you, I prefer being Jaclyn… for obvious reasons.” The felblood gave him a sultry wink and grin, but he shrugged his shoulders as he pulled the last bit of his robes off. Beneath, he wore a pair of dark underpants made from comfortable cloth that wouldn’t chafe, hanging low on his hips with a length of royal blue cloth acting as a belt. The billowy underpants had buttons fastened from just below the right side of his knee and down to his ankles that kept the lower portion of the pants tight. He already kicked his boots off at the opening of his tent. He hummed a little, giving the question more thought. “I am very flexible when it comes to my appearance, Loh. I like to experience both worlds, but how I truly look is often a strong turn-off for many.”

Lohite gave an audible ‘hmm’ as he looked the elf over, almost as if appraising a cut of meat. “I believe that it is about your _corruption,_ maybe not so much you being a man.”

“I’m afraid to say, but I’m certain they’ve grown quite attached to me.” He turned, showing his back to Lohite as he gave a full-body stretch like a sleek cat and splayed his darkly feathered wings out. “If I could just take the fel out of my body, but keep my wings and horns... I would take that.”

Lohite moved closer, reaching to touch his wings with a reverence the druid might show to a true bird of prey. “They _are_ gorgeous,” he murmured softly, ghosting his hands along the ridge of his wings from the base to the tips. He moved his hands to Jakkin’s shoulders, giving them a rub. He could feel the elf’s muscles relax under his caressing hands, a thick moan escaping his bed mate. “How does it feel ..when you don’t have your wings?”

“My wings?” He peered softly over his shoulder, “I still ‘feel’ them… but as phantom sensations.”

“Do you like this?” The druid’s hands moved further down his back, rubbing small circles into his knotted muscles. As they neared the base of his wings, Jakkin dipped his blond head forward and groaned thickly with lust. Pressing on his shoulders, Lohite coaxed the elf to his knees and settled behind him. 

“ _Will you finish,_ ” Jakkin paused, gasping out a bit as Loh’s fingers deftly rubbed along his back and spine. “ _...what have you started?_ ”

Lohite’s breathing had quickened, too, like so many times before. As his rubbing trailed off, he put a hand on Jakkin’s hip while the other reached and pulled his hair to one shoulder to leave his neck bare for his attention. “If you will have me,” he gave a lustful grunt as he leaned close and kissed along his nape.

“ _Like this,_ ” Jakkin pulled Loh’s hands to his front, letting the tauren touch his muscled frame and beckoning his hand lower to where his pants were tight and confining with his thickening shaft. “Or would you prefer me as a woman?”

“How do **you** want me?” Lohite growled into his ear, “Tell me, please…”

“I want you to pound me hard,” Jakkin clasped Loh’s hand to his crotch, grinding himself against his palm. He huffed and panted, glancing around their tent until he found his personal satchel. He pulled from Lohite, grabbing the bag and impatiently sifting through potions or pouches of reagents until he found his ring of spell storing. 

Lohite took this time to shed some of his own armor, shedding the bulkier parts of his leathers in his own eagerness.

Jakkin spoke an arcane word and his body shimmered and blurred as the spell took hold, gasping out as he doubled over onto his hands and knees. A spasm rippled through his body as it shifted him to the fairer sex, but not without an _unexpected_ result. The ecstasy that overwhelmed him was all he needed to get his release. The voice that cried out in abrupt orgasm was feminine and lustful.

The tauren drew close, partly concerned. When Lohite loomed over the curvaceous and half-nude form, he saw his mate relax. “Are you alright?”

“ _I came,_ ” she groaned as she slipped the rest of the way to the bedding, fumbling with the buttons near her ankles. After loosening them, she hooked her thumbs into her pants and lifting her hips to slip out of them. Along her toned stomach was a glob of fresh cum still warm against her skin, which she promptly smeared her hand through to touch at her heat, even slipping fingers past her folds. “I-I didn’t know it would do that.”

Lohite chuckled as he helped her pull the remainder of her clothing off, welcoming the view of her laying back, legs spreading for him in a come hither motion. In his impatience, all he did was remove his codpiece and loosened his trousers. He palmed his girth as he positioned himself between her legs. “Fast and hard,” the tauren murmured. “Is that how you want me?”

She used her idle hand to grope her chest, pinching her nipple as she moaned out for him. “Gods all above, please… _p-please,_ Loh.”

The druid pumped his hardening shaft, not quite ready to plunge into her. He positioned his cock against her mound, grinding the length of it against her clit in practice thrusts that drew mewling noises from the elf. As he did so, he leaned to grab the bag Jaclyn had searched through to retrieve the flask of sensual oils. Once his girth was ready, he slathered himself up as he positioned the wide, flaring crown of his cock against her wet heat and pressed his hips forward.

She lifted her hips as she welcomed him in, groaning out as she felt the ridge of his penis stretch her as if this was the first time with him. Helped by the fluid, her body gave little resistance. She keened as his thrusts into her started shallow and quick, arching her back into each motion.

He braced both his hands to either side of his bed mate, using his bulk to power the quick, pointed thrusts into her. He could feel her taut frame wrapped around his cock, clenching as the shallow thrusts worked to stretch her, going inch by inch deeper into her heat. 

“F-fuuuck,” Jacklyn cried out as she felt his cock brush against a most sensitive spot, sending a shudder through her limbs. 

Lohite moved one hand and pinned her against thick bedding to keep her still as he plowed into her with little restraint to stop. He watched her head roll back, mouth parted in quick breathing and moaning. Sweat started to gather in tiny droplets that ran down her forehead, chest, and thighs thighs. With a powerful thrust, he sheathed himself into her almost fully and he basked in the feeling of her body seizing on him. He dipped his head down and kissed her exposed breast, enveloping her nipple in his mouth as his hips started to rock against her more roughly.

She let him take her as he willed, wrapping her legs around him and hooking her feet together. This practically forced the Tauren to grind his thrusts into her. Jaclyn could feel how swollen his sack was, full of seed he wanted to sow in her womb, as they slapped her skin with each full sheathing into her frame. A fleeting thought danced at the edges of her swimming mind: could he even get her pregnant? Would the polymorph spell allow another entity to exist in her, when the spell itself had a time limit?

“I’m close,” he groaned deeply as his thrusts grew a little more erratic, using his arms to better brace himself over her. Lohite could feel the pressure of his orgasm building, lapping at the base of his spine as he plowed into her. He could feel her shifting underneath him, her own hips lifting to better put her in line with his delving thrusts. She wanted him to pound that ever so elusive spot to make her sing. 

“L-Lohite,” she whimpered between moans and pleading. “ _M-make me cum, Lohite._ ” 

The way she moaned his name struck a chord in him, causing him to sheath his girth into her a bit harder than he intended and drawing a keening moan from her lips. His body seized up, buried in her warmth. Lohite gave a carnal moan as he came thick ropes of seed into her, grinding his hips a little against her as he rode it out. The way her body had equally clenched on his girth, milking him as she rode her own persistent afterglow. “ _Jaclyn,_ ” he rumbled, kissing her neck.

“ _Ahh, ahnn...Gods,_ ” she whimpered with contentment, her lingering need ebbing as she slipped her arms around his thick neck and nuzzled into him. He smelled of nature, earthy and musky… he smelled of her, too, now. Sweat and rut.


End file.
